Crawling Back To You
by reading-readerr
Summary: Songfic. Crawling back To You by BSB. SasuSaku. Sasuke's back in Konoha. Will Sakura accept him? ONE SHOT! R&R please. first fanfic one shot!


**Crawling Back To You**

**By Lullaby1104**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crawling Back to You by Backstreet Boys and I don't own Naruto =D**

Uchiha Sasuke arrived at the gates of Konohagakure heavily injured from his battle with his brother. He had brought his brother back with him, alive. Sasuke, in the midst of the battle was told that by Itachi that the reason why he massacred his family was to protect his little brother and to protect his village. Sasuke's mind was filled with incoherent thoughts. The only coherent thought in his mind was to go find Sakura and somehow make it up to her for leaving her on the bench all those years ago.

Sasuke arrived at the Hokage's office to explain everything and drop Itachi off before speeding off towards Sakura's apartment.

Arriving at Sakura's apartment, he hesitated before he knocking on her door. He finally gathered up his courage to knock on her door. He waited. And waited. Patiently, of course, for her to answer her door.

The door finally opened. There stood Haruno Sakura. Her vibrant pink hair was tied into a messy ponytail and her normally sparkling emerald eyes dulled a bit after the years of witnessing bloodshed and murder. She looked at Sasuke, rubbing her eyes to see if she was actually _seeing_ Sasuke. Then, she pinched herself to see if she was hallucinating. When the results all came down to the fact that _Uchiha Sasuke_ was standing in front of her apartment door, she promptly slammed the door in his face.

It's hard to believe that the survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre would actually try to win a kunoichi with a civilian clan ancestry's heart back after ruthlessly crushing it.

_everybody knows  
that I was such a fool  
to ever let go of you  
but baby I was wrong  
and yeah I know I said  
we'd be better off alone  
it was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
but baby, here I am  
banging on your front door  
my pride's spilled on the floor  
my hands and knees are bruised  
and I'm crawling back to you  
begging for a second chance…  
_

He wondered if she would ever forgive him for leaving her on that bench that night he left Konoha to seek power. He banged on her door once more, trying to explain his feelings. Trying to make HER understand. If she could ever.

_Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
and now I'm crawling back to you  
I know you're in there  
and you can make me wait  
but I'm not gonna wait  
this is the least that I can do  
just is to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself  
now I'm dying in this hell  
girl, I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad  
but baby, here I am  
banging on your front door  
my pride's spilled on the floor  
my hands and knees are bruised  
and now I'm crawling back to you  
begging for a second chance  
are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
and now I'm crawling back to you  
if you could see these tears I'm crying  
touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
heal my heart that's heavily bleeding  
you would see a different man  
but baby, here I am  
banging on your front door  
my pride's spilled on the floor  
my hands and knees are bruised  
and I'm crawling back to you  
begging for a second chance  
are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
and now I'm crawling back to you  
banging on your front door  
my pride's spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth  
now I'm crawling back to you  
yeah, now I'm crawling back to you  
crawling back to you_

**Well, that was kinda crappy. But first time writing a oneshot… hhehehe… Don't KILL ME!!! I'm innocent! I think I just totally ruined this song for some people. But haha. Oopsie? ^^**

**ANYWAY! Since it's my first time with a One Shot, can you PLEASE do me a favor and review? Not too flamey.. it can be.. but don't be mean T.T my feelings get hurt real easily…**


End file.
